The Adept Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Adpet Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. Spiral- Human Male Profile: With unbreakable courage and undying confidence Spiral will do all he can to battle against the Reaper threat. With abilities like Shockwave, Spiral can stagger even the largest of opponents, allowing his team mates some respite. Notes: This MP-character is based on Gurren Lagann. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +87% . Combuster- Human Female Combuster specialize in biotic crowd control, a valuable and renowned asset on the battlefield. Allies often share stories of how an enemy soldier, sneaking from behind to deliver a fatal blow, could suddenly end up floating above their squadron. Notes: Viper went through so many changes. Back then she was named Showtime, Boomer and for awhile Ultra Dynamite. Her colors jumped from looking like Rouge from the X men, a Sentinel from X men, then to military camo, to now settling with a color deco that I use to use on the female vanguard. The most recent Patch improved my opinion on this character tremendously. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Shiala- Asari Profile: Shiala was an acolyte of Matriarch Benezia for nearly two centuries. Along with many of Benezia's followers, Shiala accompanied the matriarch aboard Sovereign as Benezia tried to guide Saren Arterius down a gentler path. When Benezia failed and became indoctrinated, Shiala also became one of Saren's thralls. Shiala was later rescued by Robert Shepard. Due to being fused with the Thorian Creeper made her loose her biotics and turn her skin green. She stayed to help the people of Feros. Thanks to BATT she was able to restore her Biotics with the help of a L5 chip implanted in her head. Her skin also return to it's original color. Now she's part of the many squads ready to go to war against the Reapers. Notes: At first I only focused on Stasis when it came to the Asari Adept. After realizing the potential she has in creating biotic explosions. I focused the Stasis ability with the Vanguard Asari. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Feron- Drell Profile: Feron who has been captured by the Shadow Broker due in part because he helped Liara to retrieve Robert Shepard's body. Two years later he was saved by Liara and Robert Shepard reborn. Once his wounds healed he become one of Liara (the new Shadow Broker) most trusted agent and has been sent to join the many who have been sent to battle against the Reapers. Notes: The Adept Drell is colored and named after this charcter. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +75% . Krona Fatality- Asari Justicar Profile: Krona's people the Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. During the Reaper invasion, some Justicars like Krona return to Thessia to reinforce their homeworld's defense. It is estimated that if the Reapers are defeated, the justicar order may no longer exist due to their limited numbers. Notes: Krona's armor is colored like Shiro Shepard's armor. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . The Atemah Weapon- Project Phoenix Profile: On the planet Jupiter, Cerberus had a facility called Atemah where they enhanced humans with Element Zero. One of their greatest subjects was a young boy named Ray Lazhar. He was born and rasied on Jupiter. The heavy gravity of planet made Ray's bones have higher density and he was more stronger then a average human. For over 10 years he was tortured and experimented on, the result created a being of raw awesome biotic power. He was code name The Atemah Weapon. Later he was moved to another facility and placed in a project called The Phoenix Project. He later was freed by another Phoenix Operative and now he fights his creators and the Reapers. Ray is highly skilled in combat and biotic abilities. He can manipulate the Cerberus lash and stasis technology, backed up by his powerful skills, make The Atemah Weapon invaluable assets on the battlefield. Notes: In construction. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Niftu Cal- Volus Profile: Volus are cagey support specialists that use the most technologically advanced power armor credits can buy. Not to be underestimated, the diminutive volus adept more than makes up for its size with biotic abilities that are nothing short of godly. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +135% . Damaclease- Krogan Shaman Profile: Armored like a tank--and as slow as one--an angry krogan has more going for it than the species' infamous belligerence. It should come as no surprise that Imperius Wrecks dishes out as much punishment as he's able to take on the battlefield. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +141% . .